A boy and his dragon
by PrayerGirl
Summary: This story is about Zuko trying to understand his new dragon and a few other things. Zuatara, Taang, Sukka. PLEASE R&R P.L.E.A.S.E. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A BOY AND HIS DRAGON

_**Chapter one**_

"Good job, but your accuracy was off." Aang lowered his head in disappointment. Zuko continued to speak to the young avatar, saying "Now all you need to do is straiten your back a little bit more and you'll have it." Aang ran the sequence again and straitened his back as Zuko had instructed and the fire that left his fists was perfectly on the target. "Well done." Aang lowered his hands and smiled that goofy smile of his and Zuko smiled back.

"BOYS, IT LUCH TIME!" Katara yelled at them from the center of the temple. Aang and Zuko bowed to each other before the airbender ran off to meet Katara. Zuko decided to walk. When he reached his destination he heard the young avatar talking to the listening crowd.

"I finally master that technique that I couldn't get for the life of me," Aang looked at Zuko for encouragement "Right Zuko?" Zuko nodded with a smile and the airbender moved his hands and the air around him turned into a ball that he rode around the area laughing his head off.

Next to Zuko, Katara was handing out lunch bowls. The waterbender watched Aang ride (what he called the 'air scooter') and said (more to herself then to Zuko) "I don't know where he gets all that energy from."

Zuko smiled and nodded his head saying "No kidding." Katara looked down at him and smiled with a chuckle to agree with him. She then preceded to hand the rest of the bowls out as Zuko thought to himself '_well at least she doesn't __absolutely__ hate me now._' All eleven of them sat and eat their lunch with laughs and smiles.

**..::-::..**

"_When all others are gone, I am here._

_When the darkness makes you scared, I will be near._

_When you feel you are weak, I will be strong._

_When you have know where to turn, I will not make you wait for long._"

"Did-did you hear a song, or was that just me?" Toph asked the group.

They all looked at her and Zuko nodded saying "Yeah, I thought I heard something too."

Sokka spoke up next to Suki "Really, I didn't hear anything."

Katara looked at him and said "I didn't really hear anything like a song, although it sounded like someone said '_I will be here._'"

"I didn't hear anything." Aang declared and Suki, Hakoda, Jit Sang, Haru, Teo, and The Duke all nodded their agreement. Just then Zuko heard a 'AAAAAAAAAAAA' and they all looked at the left side of the temple where Zuko and Aang did their firebending training. "Now I definitely heard that."

Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda got up and raced towards where the scream had erupted. Once they got to the spot, they saw a young women hanging off the side of the temple. Zuko and Sokka both ran up to pull her over and once they did she popped up and wiped the fake sweat off her forehead dramatically. "Fooweou! That Would've been ugly." she looked at them all then bent down to brush herself off. She connected her gaze with Zuko's and the fire nation prince thought she looked familiar. "Thanks a ton for saving me! I really do appreciate it!" she smiled a big and warm smile that made Zuko want to smile back, like it was contagious. "Wow! There are a lot more people here then I originally expected. My name is Ying." (Ying means melody in Chinese.) Ying bowed a fire nation bow to them in her greeting and at that all of them got into a ready stance to fight, but the girl just smiled at them. "Sorry if I startled you. I was sent here by the masters."

"'The Masters'?" Katara asked still ready to fight. Then it hit Zuko like, when Aang sent his first fireball in training and it hit Zuko square in the face.

"You-you're a Sun Warrior aren't you?" Zuko asked and everybody who knew what he was talking bout gasped as she nodded. Know wonder she looked familiar, she was dressed in sun warrior attire only slightly different. "How did you find us and why were you sent by the masters?"

Ying yawned big and smiled a tired smile at the group. Tears were at the rim of her eyes as she said "Well I'm not opposed to telling you anything and I don't want to be rude, but I am really tired and I would like to rest for a little bit. Once I'm done I will give it to you and be on my way."

Before Zuko could say anything Hakoda pulled Aang and himself from the rest of the group. "Is she some one we can trust?" Aang and Zuko shared a glance then looked at Hakoda nodding. The old warrior sighed and said a little louder "Ying, you are welcome to stay here if you tell us your purpose in coming."

Ying smiled at him and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**..::-::..**

Zuko watched the young Sun Warrior's, Ying, chest rise and fall in a steady beat as she slept. Aang was off training with Toph and Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda were catching up on training as well. The man named Jit Sang, who had helped them escape from the fire nation prison the Boiling Rock, was out fishing…or at least that's what he said. Only Zuko and Katara were left with the new arrival. The firebender heard foot steps behind him and turned around to see two ocean blue orbs staring back at him. "So, she's a Sun Warrior?" Katara asked sitting down next to him. He nodded as she spoke again "I wonder what she is here for."

Zuko shrugged and turned his attention back to Ying. After a few moments he finally said something to Katara. "She said that she was here to drop off something. I'm not all that worried about why she's here so much as the fact she is here." the waterbender made a confused face and he sighed rotating his body so that they were facing each other. "What I mean is, how did she know where we were. Aang and I never said a thing to any of the Sun Warriors about where we were staying. I know that they wouldn't tell anyone about us for our safety and theirs. That's why it bothers me that she's here." Katara hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees sighing.

Ying yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Zuko and Katara looked at her as she said "You guys together?" Zuko's eyes widened as he looked over at Katara. She looked at him and he could see her face becoming redder. They broke eye contact almost immediately. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're already going out. Besides you look good together. You look natural."

Before Zuko could explain Katara was on her feet in an instant yelling at Ying. "WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! AND WE DON'T LOOK GOOD TOGETHER!" Zuko was surprised the most by Katara's reaction. Sure, she had just gotten over not completely hating him, but there was no reason for her to act like that.

Ying looked taken back for a moment then relaxed and started to laugh. Her laugh was soft and heartfelt. "Okay, okay!" she said through her laughs "You don't have to get so worked up over something so little, Katara. When you freak out over something that you say isn't true, it just makes it seem more true." Katara's face started to redden and not from embarrassment, (that's what Zuko thought) but from anger. Katara opened her mouth to yell at Ying some more, when the firebender held up her hand to stop her. "I'm not calling you a liar. If you say there is nothing going on, then there is nothing going on." Ying put on a big warm smile and Katara relaxed and sat down again. Ying grabbed the bag she had from earlier and put it in between her crossed legs and looked down at it.

Zuko knew those eyes, they were the same eyes his mother used to give him. The eyes of a mother who loved her children very much. "So what did you want to give us?" Katara asked her.

Ying looked up at her a little startled and said "Huh?" Katara repeated the question. At first Ying looked confused then smiled. '_That must be her favorite thing to do, smile._' Zuko thought. "I'm not giving you anything." Katara and Zuko looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked her perplexed, "You said you had something to give us." Ying smiled mischievously, yet it was still warm.

"I did say that." she nodded once.

"Then what-"

"I have a gift for you Prince Zuko." Ying said cutting Katara off. Zuko and Katara exchanged glances again.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, liking that someone still thought of him as the Crown Prince. "What gi-"

"Oh hush!" Ying snapped. Zuko and Katara moved back a bit, involuntarily. She was looking at her bag. "I was just getting to that."

"Wha-" he started to ask, but she interrupted him again.

"If you don't pipe down I won't let you meet him again!"

"Meet who? What are you talking about?" Zuko asked her agitated.

She looked up at the angry Zuko and the confused Katara saying "Huh?" she thought for a minute then said "Oh I wasn't talking to you. Sorry if I was rude."

"If you weren't talking to us then who were you talking to?" Katara asked.

"I was talking to Prince Zuko's gift." Ying answered with not a hint of sarcasm. "It's in my bag and Zuko, if you can here what it's saying then I'll show you."

What?! Here an inanimate object! She must be joking! "You're kidding, right?" he asked her and she shook her head with a confident smile.

"Go ahead, talk to him…he'll here you believe in him." Ying said to her bag in a softer reassuring tone.

Zuko looked next to him and Katara was watching him, waiting for him to do something. He looked at Ying again and saw her eyes. She was serious. She believed in him and that thing that was in her bag. She was waiting patiently for him, just like Katara. Zuko started to get frustrated. "What am I supposed to do?!" Ying smiled at him. Her smile calmed him and he didn't know why. He looked into her eyes and they said to him "_**Be calm, my Prince. Listen to your inner fire**__._" '_Okay,_' he thought. '_I'll try._'

Zuko breathed deeply, then let it out with his breath of fire. He did as Ying instructed and listened. He heard the '_thump-thump, thump-thump_' of his heart and felt it beat against his chest. Zuko felt his soul fill up with heat from his inner fire. He saw the flames flicker, calm, yet ready to fight and defend. He saw them rise and fall with his breath, his heartbeat. Then he saw something he hadn't seen before. He saw someone running towards him. He saw his flame grow higher with anticipation of seeing this person, of holding them. As the person neared he saw something else, something that was closer. He watched it come and then he heard a faint '_…can't…me._' he wanted to see who the person was, but the voice sounded like it was sad, so he listened harder. As he did the person went away and the voice became louder. '_He can't hear me!_' it cried '_Ying, you were wrong! He can't hear me after all! I knew he wouldn't, but still I don't want to be alone. Ying please hold me._' "Be patient, little one." Zuko heard Ying's voice ring clear and he was back in the Air temple. He looked at Ying and she was smiling at her bag. "Call him again, little one. He'll hear you." '_Okay,_' it sobbed '_Please My Prince, please tell me you can hear me! Please!_' it begged him.

"I can hear you." Zuko said looking at the bag. Then he heard the crying stop and the thing said '_You can?!_' "Yeah." he stated. He looked at Ying and she smiled happy he heard…what ever it was.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" Zuko turned around to see everyone returning from their training.

"Zuko's talking to Ying's bag." Katara answered him pointing her thumb at Zuko. They all laughed, but Zuko ignored her.

"What's in the bag, Ying." he asked her and she moved forward to grab the bag from it's resting place. Ying pulled out a very familiar looking golden egg.

His eyes widened as realization hit him. Behind him Aang was saying "Hey, that's that glowing egg thing!" he then quickly explained what he was talking about to the rest of the group.

Ying smiled at Zuko and said "Now do you know what this is?"

"I think so." Zuko answered.

"I don't, what is it?" Aang said running up next to Zuko then plopping himself down on the ground.

Ying smiled and explained what the egg really was "This is the master's, Ran and Cha's egg." everyone's eyes widened as the realization hit them. "Yes," said Ying "this is a dragon's egg." Zuko waited patiently for Ying to tell him why he could hear what it was saying and why she was showing this to him while everyone else gathered around and sat in a circle waiting for Ying to continue. Katara sat down next to him again and he wondered why. "This is Prince Zuko's gift."

"What?!" they all said at the same time. "Why are you giving me the very last dragon egg?" Zuko asked her. '_Ying, he doesn't want me?! I thought he liked me, Ying! Why doesn't he like me?!_' Zuko heard the pathetic little thing cry and he couldn't help but say out loud "No! That's not it at all! It's not that I don't want you, I just don't know what to do with you."

Zuko then realized what he just did and Katara leaned in a little bit saying "Zuko, who are you talking to?"

"His partner." Ying answered for him and they all looked at her again. The young Sun Warrior got up and walked over to Zuko. Once there, she placed the egg into his hands and he felt the creature come to life. Just like the first time he had held it. The golden egg then began to shake and a big hunk of golden shell broke off the side and flew all the way across the circle and hit Sokka square in the face. They were all to preoccupied to notice. Another piece of gold flew off the other side and Momo caught it.

"Two little purple paws?" Katara asked him and he just shrugged. Soon enough the whole egg shell was all over the ground and a little purple dragon was stretching and opening it's mouth showing it's tinny teeth and little pink tong. "Awwwww, it's so cute!" Katara squealed.

"What are you going to call her, Zuko?" Ying asked him.

"Her?" Zuko asked Ying and she nodded. The fire nation prince thought a while before he said "Niu."(Means girl in Chinese)

They all looked at him and all the men (plus Toph) said "Cool" or "Good name" Katara and Suki on the other hand, had another idea. Suki rolled her eyes as Katara took the little dragon from Zuko's hand and said "Her name can't be Niu."

Zuko looked at Katara "Why not?" he was never good at giving out names, but Niu was a girl name and the dragon was a girl. What was wrong with it?

Katara rolled her eyes "When you name someone, that is how they will be known for the rest of their life. Think about it Zuko, would you want to be called 'boy' for rest of your life?" Katara didn't give him a chance to answer before she continued "A name is something special. You have to put love and feeling into it." the waterbender looked back at the little dragon and smiled saying "You're more of an…" the purple dragon squeaked and it looked like she was smiling too. "Ai."

"Love?" Zuko asked Katara and they both looked at each other. Ai started to squeak and Zuko looked at her when she said to him '_I like it, I like it! My Prince, she's really pretty and she's smart too! You like her don't you?_' "What?!" he said to the now laughing dragon "No I don't!" he looked at Katara and she was looking away from him. Did she hear what Ai had said?

Ai opened her little mouth and stretched her wings. She started to flap them when Ying jumped up from her seat saying "Ai!" Ai stopped moving and shrunk back down under the force of Ying's tone. "You are not old enough to fly yet. Your wings are too small and too weak to carry your body. You just hatched, you can't just start flying any where you want to." Ai put her head down then hopped off of Katara's hands. They all watched the little dragon walk over to Zuko then squeak. Zuko assumed that to everyone else Ai's voice was just a bunch of squeaks, but he and apparently Ying could hear what she was saying. '_the more you yell the more it seams to be true, right Ying?_'

Ai looked at Ying and she said "Sadly Prince Zuko, I have to agree with her." they both started to laugh.

"Zuko," Katara asked him and he averted his eyes to Ai and Ying to look at her. "Is that dragon talking to you and Ying?"

Ai started to laugh and walk over to Katara again when she sneezed and fire came out of her nose. Zuko moved his hands over her face just in time to stop the fire from burning Katara. "Thanks." Katara said to him and he nodded.

"Hey everybody. I got brought back lots of fish. So who's hungry?" they turned to see Jit Sang walking up to them with a lot of fish. At that moment Ai started to snarl and bite and charge at Jit Sang.

Zuko caught her just before she was out of their reach. "What's the matter Ai?" Ying asked her, but Ai was not responding to her. Zuko felt rage coming of the little dragon in waves and he was sure that something was not right with her.

Zuko picked her up forcing his anger down for some reason he started to get mad too and he didn't know why. He held her in place in his hands looking into her eyes he saw that they were glazed over like she was in a trance. So he said firmly to her "Ai!" the purple dragon stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. "What is the matter with you?!" she looked at him like she was scared of something '_He…I don't rust that guy, My Prince. He makes me really mad. And something just doesn't feel right._' Zuko nodded at the young dragon and let her down cautiously saying "You might feel that way, but you can't attack him. He is our friend and he is helping us. You have to learn how to control your anger." Was he really saying that? "And one more thing call me Zuko." she nodded and sat down next to him.

"Did Zuko really just say that? " Sokka asked and they all laughed.

"I think he did." said Aang.

"Awww," Katara cooed "Zuko playing daddy. I never thought I'd see the day that would happen."

They all laughed as Zuko glared at Katara saying "What, you want to be the mommy?"

Katara stopped laughing and her face went red as she yelled back "NO!" they all laughed at him and Katara while Ai was saying '_Daddy Zuko, mommy Katara. Daddy Zuko, mommy Katara._' over and over again. She was prancing around the circle and Ying was laughing. Zuko assumed that the rest of the groupguessed what Ai was saying because they were laughing as well. Katara was silent as Zuko got up to catch the little dragon, but Ai heard him coming and zoomed off in the other direction. Ai was pretty fast for something so small.

"Well I should be on my way." Ying said getting up and Zuko stopped chasing Ai. Both the fire nation prince and the dragon looked at her.

"Why?" Katara asked her.

"My job was to bring Ai to Prince Zuko. Now that, that job is done there is no need for me to stay. I have to get back to the masters. They'll need me. They're not as young as they once were." Ying gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Ai ran over to Ying with sad eyes and Zuko heard her start to whimper '_Ying don't go! Don't leave! I won't know what to do without you! How will I learn to firebend without you? How will I lean how to fly? Ying please don't go! I'll miss you too much!_' Ying smiled at Ai and picked her up. She hugged the little dragon then said to her "I have to go. Your mom and dad need me. Don't worry about anything. You will know what to do without me, Ai. Besides Prince Zuko is teaching the Avatar how to firebend I'm sure he'll teach you as well. And when the time comes for you to learn how to fly you could just ask the Avatar, Appa, or Momo. I'm sure if you ask nicely they would teach you too. You and Zuko are partners now, you need to learn how to rely on each other." she hugged the little dragon and both of them had tears in their eyes. "I'll miss you too, Ai. But when you get older and can fly on your own you can come and visit me and your parents. Remember this Ai, once you become someone's friend, they will be with you forever. Goodbye little dragon." Ying set Ai down on the ground and started to leave.

"Wait," Zuko called after he and she turned around "Thank you Ying, for everything. If there is ever anything that you need I will try my hardest to help you with it." then a thought accrued to him "You can come and visit Ai any time you want." Ying smiled and nodded her head accepting his thanks. She turned and left the way that she had came. They all watched the Sun Warrior leave until she was out of sight then Zuko turned to Ai and said "I think we need to get to know each other better." the little dragon jumped up onto Zuko's head and started to cry. He took her of his head and held her in his arms for a bit before Teo, Haru, and The Duke got up.

"Where are you guys headed?" Katara asked them.

"I want to go and explore the forest some more before the sun sets." The Duke answered. "And Haru promised he'd show me some more of his earthbending."

"I want to go and watch." Teo put in and the three of them left.

As they were running Katara called after them "Don't wonder to far." The Duke gave her a thumbs up before the trio disappeared. Hakoda stood and Sokka followed suit.

"Well I'm going to go practice. I want to redo everything before dinner so that I really have it down." Hakoda turned to his son "Would you like to come with me, Sokka?" the warrior nodded and they both set out to go train. "Oh," Hakoda turned around and faced Jit Sang "Would you like to come along?" Jit Sang nodded as well and ran to catch up to them.

"I guess I'll start cooking the fish Jit Sang caught." said Suki getting up from her position on the ground. "Aang could you gather some firewood?" the airbender nodded and went to grab his glider. Aang took off towards the forest and a gust of wind followed him. Toph bended some rocks around her so that they supported her like a cushion as she laid on the ground. Aang was back with wood for the fire and was about to light it when Zuko stopped him.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked his master and Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong I just thought that maybe Ai could try and light it." he set his partner on the ground and they all looked at her. She looked up at him with wide, worried eyes. '_I can't do that! _Zuko smiled and kneeled down at her. He put a hand on her head and said "Yes you can Ai."'_I've never used fire before. What if something goes wrong?_' "Nothing is going to go wrong. And besides, you have to start sometime."

Ai still looked unconvinced, so Katara interjected "Zuko's right, Ai, you can do it. Dragons were the original firebenders. It's in your nature, you'll get it." at that Ai looked more confident and Zuko shot a thankful glance at Katara who in turn smiled back at him. The little purple dragon strolled over to the fire pit and opened her mouth only to close it again confused.

Zuko walked up to her and kneeled down saying "What's wrong?" '_I've never done this before. I don't know how to firebend._' she answered never looking away from the fire pit. Zuko chuckled a little and sat down next to her. "Ai," she looked up at him and Zuko produced a small flame in the palm of his hand. He then lit the wood seeing Suki's impatient face. Ai gapped at it in wonder. "Firebenders and dragons alike have an inner flame that they draw their firebending from. In order to firebend, you have to be in tune with that inner flame. Once you are in tune with it you have to let it come to the surface. And the moment it does you produce fire." he lit his other palm on fire as well. "The art of firebending." Ai made a confused face again '_I understand everything you said except the inner flame. I know what you need it for, but what is it?_' "Well," Zuko rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say. Suki was getting dinner ready and Toph was testing Aang on something before he went to practice with Katara. "it's hard to explain. Your inner fire is like…it's like…"

"It's your soul." Zuko and Ai looked at Katara. The waterbender had it right on. He nodded his thanks to her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's your soul." '_Your soul? What's a soul?_' Ai caught him with another difficult question. Zuko wished Katara could hear what she was saying so that anything he didn't know how to answer she could. "A soul? Well a soul is…"

"You better let me handle this, Zuko." Katara got up and sat down next to him and Ai. "A soul is the thing that makes you, you and me, me. Everyone has a soul. It's what makes them their own person. You can't live without it." '_Do you have one, mommy Katara?_' Ai asked the waterbender and Zuko looked at the little dragon in amazement. Ai wasn't kidding when she called Katara mommy. '_Great_' he thought '_now she's going to grow up thinking Katara is the mom and I'm the dad._'

"She wants to know if you have a soul too." Zuko said for his purple partner.

Katara laughed "Of course I do. You have one too, Ai."

Ai smiled and Zuko said to her "Now try and firebend for us." Ai nodded and turned her attention away from everyone so that she didn't burn them. She opened her mouth and after a few huffs of trying to get the fire to produce it finally did. '_I DID IT!_' she roared triumphantly. Zuko smiled at her.

"Well done Ai! You just firebended!" Katara reached forward and grabbed the little dragon. The waterbender hugged her tightly praising her just like a mother would. Zuko reached out his hand and put on top of Ai's head with a smile. Katara and Zuko locked gazes and both smiled at each other. Katara let Ai down and stood up "Well Aang we should probably go start water bending now." the Avatar looked over at her and nodded. He waved a goodbye to Toph and ran off with Katara.

Zuko looked down at Ai "Well do you want to learn more firebending?" Ai nodded and he led the way away from the working Suki and lounging Toph. Once he and Ai got to the training area that he and Aang used Zuko started to teach her more about the art of firebending.

**..::-::..**

"She what?!" Katara laughed at him as he sat down next to her.

"She set the side of the temple on fire." Zuko said annoyed. Suki handed him his dinner bowl and he nodded his thanks. They were all sitting down enjoying the fish that Jing Sang had caught and Suki had prepared so well. It had been an hour since he started teaching Ai how to control her breath of fire and she had set some of the overgrowth on fire in the process of learning it. When Zuko had tried to put it out she hiccupped causing another fireball to zoom past his head just singeing some of his over grown hair off. When he had returned he had told the interested group the story only to hear a laughing Katara when he was done.

Katara laughed again patting Ai on the head as the little dragon ate her fish "Good job Ai, he needed a hair cut anyway." they all laughed and Zuko forced himself to be calm by blowing steam out of his nose. Ai looked up at the prince with puppy eyes '_I'm really sorry, Zuko. I didn't mean too. Honest!_'

Zuko shook his head "It's okay Ai, I know you didn't mean too." Ai smiled up at him her thanks and then shoved her face into her dinner bowl. Once they were done Ai asked him where she was going to sleep and he led her to his room. She plopped herself onto his bed and curled into a safe little ball. After a few minutes Ai lifted her head and looked at him '_You can sing now._' "What?" Zuko asked her confused. '_I said you can sing now._' "Sing what…and I don't sing." Ai looked disappointed for a moment then said '_I know you heard Ying sing the song to me before you meet her. I know you heard it!_' Zuko thought back to when the little dragon might be talking about.

He smacked his fist in the palm of his other hand saying "Oh yeah! I remember what your talking about…" Ai looked hopeful "but I don't remember how it goes and I don't sing." her hopeful face was swept away. "Why do you need to hear that song anyway?" '_Ying said it helps our bond grow and it helps me sleep better._' she answered him. They were both silent for a minute or two before Zuko spoke again "How does it go again?" Ai smile beamed up at him and she started to sing '_When all others are gone, I am here._' Zuko repeated what she sang to him. '_When the darkness makes you scared, I will be near._' again Zuko sung to her. '_When you feel you are weak, I will be strong. When you have know where to turn, I will not make you wait for long._'

The firebender finished the song when he heard footsteps behind him. "Nice." he turned to see Katara standing in his doorway (much like she had done when he first arrived at the temple). "Who knew you could sing so…"

She trailed off not knowing what to say so Zuko finished for her "Terrible?"

Katara smiled at him "More or less." Zuko smiled back at her then turned to Ai. The sleeping dragon's chest moved up and down rhythmically and the fire nation prince couldn't help but pet her head lightly. Ai smiled at the comfort she was receiving and growled/purred (or whatever dragons do) deep in her throat. Katara watched the exchange and despite herself went in and sat down next to Zuko. Zuko looked up at the waterbender surprised that she was so, what was the word, nice, kind, not about to rip his head off? Oh who cares, whatever it was Zuko liked it. "That song you just sang to Ai," Zuko looked up at Katara "I didn't hear all of it, I just heard parts of it, but I was just wondering what it was."

Zuko thought about this for a minute then looked down at Ai, "I'm not really all that sure myself, but Ai said that when some one sings that song it helps your bond grow with that person you're singing to…and it helps her sleep." Katara laughed at that last part and this time Zuko liked her laugh. It was sweet and gentle not annoying and mean hearted.

The two were quiet for what seamed to be a long time then Katara stood up saying "Well it's getting late, I better go." she headed to the door then stopped "Goodnight… Zuko."

Katara didn't turn around to say this, so Zuko smiled at her "Goodnight, Katara."


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter Two**_

The sun rose over the horizon and warmed the earth with the soft glowing rays of light. Ai felt the fire of the sun beat down on her tiny purple wings as if saying '_wake up Ai, it's time for a new day!_' she answered it by jumping up into the air and landing lightly on her new partner. "Get up!" she said to him and he rolled over, groaning. Ai furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and jumped harder "Get up! It time for a new day Zuko! I want to go see mommy Katara!" the third time she landed on him she forced the air out of him with an 'oof' then smiled at her work.

"Fine Ai, I'm up!" he said forcing her off him then throwing his legs to the ground. She jumped off their bed and hurried out (not bothering to wait for him) of the small air temple room to the fountain. She found Katara waving her hands in a circular motion above the pot that they had there food out of.

Ai skipped up to the waterbender saying "Good morning, mommy Katara! What are you making? I hope it's breakfast I'm starving!" Katara didn't turn around when Ai spoke to her and the little dragon's heart fell. Ai turned around and raced back to Zuko. "Zuko, mommy Katara won't talk to me!"

"Well then I guess we'll have to fix that." He said with a sleepy smile. Ai nodded then raced back to Katara. She jumped up onto the waterbender and Katara jumped at the surprise guest on her shoulders.

"Good morning mommy Katara!" Ai yelled and Katara laughed.

"Ai said Good morning." Zuko translated to the waterbender.

Katara petted Ai's head and the purple dragon let out her growl/purr thing. "Good morning Ai! Did you sleep well?" Ai nodded enthusiastically and again Katara laughed. The waterbender placed Ai on the ground and looked up at Zuko "I'm surprised you're up this early, I know 'you rise with the sun' but you've never been up as early as me."

Ai waved her tail happily back and forth then saw it as a play toy so she chased it around in a circle trying to catch it. She continued to listen to the teenager's conversation. Zuko gestured to Ai "You have her to thank for that." Katara smiled at little dragon that had just caught her tail, but fell over from dizziness.

"Well I'm glade you did get up because I need some one to go into town and get 2 more bags of rice, a couple of pounds of rooster-chicken and three more sacks of dried Jing Sang root." she walked over to Appa's saddle and pulled out a pouch of money. She then gave it to Zuko and proceeded to stir the water in the pot.

"How am I supposed to get all that stuff?" Zuko asked her still holding the money in his hand.

Katara stopped stirring and looked at him "Please tell me you've been shopping before."

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Okay, I've been shopping before." Katara sighed and started to stir some more.

"Then I guess I'll have to come with you." she pulled the water out off the pot and directed it towards Appa saying "Open wide Appa." the sky bison complied and she bended it into his mouth. After he swallowed it he roared his thanks and Katara smiled "You're welcome." she then turned to Ai "I'm glad you woke him up Ai, I would have been out of luck."

The little dragon stood and bounced saying "Your welcome!" Zuko didn't need to tell Katara what she had said because Katara could tell it was a 'welcome' by the way Ai was acting. After Katara finished washing out the pot she walked over to Appa's saddle again and pulled out a brush and some ink. She wrote a letter to the rest of the gang telling them that she and Zuko went to the market to buy supplies. "Can I come mommy Katara?" Ai begged the waterbender, but Zuko shook his head.

"No Ai, you can't come with us. You are one of the last dragons. If people saw you they would hurt you and we don't want that to happen."

"But I really want to come!" she wined back.

Katara walked up to them and put her hands on her hips "No wining young lady! You heard what Zuko said, you can't come. If you did you'd get hurt."

"But-"

"No, 'buts'." Katara finished.

Zuko stared at the waterbender "Did you hear what she said?"

"No I mostly guessed. All little ones are the same." she answered not looking at him. After that, Zuko and Katara climbed onto Appa and flew away to the market place leaving behind a very lonely and disappointed Ai. The little dragon didn't know what to do with her time so she went out and explored the temple. It was very large and in some places loud. She liked the place where her tiny roar was amplified by a room that made everything echo. She looked at all the statues of past airbenders, and there were a lot of them! Ai wandered in and out of the rooms and found something new and fun to do each and every time. By the time she had visited almost all the rooms she found a room that was locked. The little dragon had made up her mind to pass it by then heard something that made her stop. Someone was calling her name!

"_Ai, Ai._" it said.

She answered "Yes? I'm here. Who is it?" the door she was standing in front of flew open casing her to jump back.

"_Come in._" the voice said again. Ai followed it's orders and stepped into the room. It was dark and wet and cold. She remembered what Zuko had told her about her breath of fire and decided to use it. When she was warm again she continued into the room and found hundreds of statues staring above her tiny head. "_This way Ai._" she turned down a corner and followed the call. As she stepped passed the statues she noticed they were all of different people. She saw ones that dressed like Aang and ones that dressed like Toph. She saw ones that dressed like Sokka and mommy Katara. Then she came to the end of the statues and saw one that dressed like Zuko. She stared into the eyes of the old firebender and heard the same voice again "_I'm glade you made it Ai._"

"Who's there? Who's talking?" Ai asked a little worried.

"_You mean you can't tell?_" Ai shook her head. Then suddenly a blue see-through dragon was curled in front of her around the statue of the old firebender.

Ai's face smiled "You're a dragon!"

"_Well thank you, so are you._" the dragon answered her smiling too.

"But you're so big!"

"_You will be too, one day._" the older dragon said back. Ai smiled at the thought. "_Do you know who I am?_" the dragon asked her and Ai just shook her head. "_My name is Fang._" Fang gestured to the statue above their heads "_Do you know who that man is?_" Again Ai shook her head. "_That man's name was Roku. He was my best friend._"

Ai's eyes widened "You mean Avatar Roku?" Fang nodded her head. Ai knew this because she overheard Zuko and the rest of his friends talking about him. "And all these statues are statues of past avatars?" Fang nodded again. "Wow!" she exclaimed looking around the room. After she had, had her fill she turned to look at Fang again "Fang, how did you know my name and how were you friends with avatar Roku? Oh, and how did you know him? He died over 100 yeas ago, you couldn't possibly know him."

Fang chuckled and shook her head. "_I knew your name and Roku over 100 years ago because I'm not alive anymore._"

Ai made a worried face "You mean I'm talking to a spirit?" Fang nodded with a warm smile. "Okay."

"_I was Roku's animal guide. Just like Appa is Avatar Aang's animal guide and like you're Zuko's animal guide._" Fang explained.

"Oh, I get it." Ai said "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"_Well, one; being an animal guide is hard. You have to protect your partners with all your strength. They look to you for guidance and help. You have to be able to give it to them. Not to mention you got stuck with a very stubborn, hard and hot headed prince. I figured you could use my help seeing as how I've dealt with hot heads before._"

'I heard that, Fang.' Fang laughed, but Ai wasn't so comfortable.

"Who was that?" she asked nervous.

"_My best friend._" Fang answered and Ai knew who she was talking about. "_And two; you're my granddaughter._"Fang looked passed her like she was seeing something that Ai could not. "_Any time you have questions, just come here and I'll help you. You should go now they'll be looking for you._"

"That's cool that you're my grandmother." Ai said back to her and Fang smiled. "Thank you Grandma, bye." Ai turned around and ran towards the entrance waving her wing to the blue spirit dragon.

Ai ran as fast as her little feet could take her. She wanted to tell Zuko and everyone else what just happened to her! She rounded the corner and hit her face flat against the wall. "Ouch." Ai said to herself rubbing her forehead with her front paw.

"AI! AI!" the little dragon perked up at the sound of the Fire Prince's voice. She ran once again and found to her displeasure Jit Sang starring at her. She growled at him and snarled wanting very badly to rip him to pieces, but Zuko had forbidden it. He watched her as she passed with something in his eyes that made the scales on her back stand. She finally got passed him and ran away as fast as she could. She felt his eyes on her all the way until he was out of site. As she turned the corner she flapped her wings trying to make her self run faster. She felt air underneath her wings and then she could no longer feel the ground …she was flying.

She was moving so fast she flew strait into Momo. The lemur gave a squeal of protest and the two fell hard to the ground. Ai saw the whole temple moving and then she saw Zuko standing over her with a confused face. "What was that about? How did you and Momo fall, out of the sky no less."

The little dragon picked her self up and shook her head. "I flew! I flew!" Katara and Aang walked up along with Suki, Sokka, Toph and Hakoda. They all looked at Zuko with confused and curious faces.

"What Do you mean you flew?" He asked her not noticing the rest of them.

Ai huffed a sigh and jumped up and down. "I was running away from Jit Sang and I flew!"

Zuko knelt down sighed "Ai your not allowed to fly yet and…wait what do you mean you were running from Jit Sang?"

The others looked at Zuko with surprise "He was looking at me and it scared me so much!" Zuko and Katara shared a look that said 'Kids' and shook their heads. Ai Growled low at them. "Something's wrong with him! I mean it!"

"Ai, really, there isn't anything wrong with him." Zuko told her. "I think your just letting whatever is scarring you go to your head." he patted her on top of her head and she backed out growling profusely.

"NO I'M NOT!" she roared and Zuko looked taken back. She had never done that before. "Something is wrong with him! I know it!" she didn't wait for him to reply before running off towards her grandmother. She raced through the temple running into Jit Sang again. This time he leaned down and picked her up. "Put me down!" she demanded, but he couldn't understand her at all.

"You know little dragon," he told her heading towards the back of the temple "I've heard stories that if you killed a dragon your bending becomes so strong that even the Fire Lord can't stop you." Ai stared up at him in horror. He wasn't really going to kill her was he? She was just a baby! He looked down at her and smiled. It was quite unsettling. "I've always wanted power and I believe, young dragon, you can give it to me." he finally stopped behind a moss covered pillar at the back of the temple. "Once I get your power I was planning on taking these fools to the Fire Lord to clear my record and to rake in some extra gold." She figured Jit Sang didn't think she understood him because he smiled at her. He set her down next to the pillar on a smaller pillar cover with just as much moss if not more. "This won't take long." he told her, but she wasn't about to stick around any longer.

She jumped down and raced away from him when suddenly a fire ball was shot from behind her and over her head. "ZUKO!" she roared. Ai turned a corner and saw another fire ball fly past her just missing her right ear. She suddenly felt something next to her and thought. '_He must have caught up with me!_' then looked to her right and found that she was looking into her grandmother's eyes.

"_Fly, young one. Fly._" Fang told her.

"But Zuko said I wasn't allowed!" Ai protested turning to look at her. After mere seconds she felt a fire ball graze her ears and she screeched with pain. She then was thrown to the edge of the railing and it made her flap her wings to try and get back on the temple. The pull of gravity against her weight caused her to fully go over the edge. She clawed the sides of the railing in an effort to get back up when she saw Jit Snag standing over her.

"Your wings are still to small to carry you aren't they?" he asked her and she growled in response. "I thought so." he leaned down and picked her up, leaned over the edge and dropped her off the temple. She fell and fell with her eyes closed to afraid of what she might see. Until she opened them to see Fang zipping through the air with her.

"_You have to fly, Ai!_" the older dragon told her. The little dragon looked at her and the look she gave her was that of pure and total fear. Fang pulled her wings around the little dragon and said softly "_Flap your wings and you will fly._" Ai started to flap them and immediately the air caught under her wings and carried her upwards. She soared through the air flying up and up and up until she was once again on the ledge with Jit Sang. She flapped her wing to pick up speed and went passed him through the temple until she reached Zuko and Katara talking to each other.

"Zuko! Mommy Katara!" she yelled the two looked over at her. She zipped through the clearing and into Zuko's arms. "Jit Sang is trying to kill me!"

"What!" Zuko exclaimed. He was holding Ai in his arms to calm her, but her breathing was still very rapid.

"What did she say?" Katara asked the Prince and he conveyed what Ai had said, to her. "What! Why would he do that?" Katara asked both of them.

"He said he wanted my power and he told me that people killed dragons for power! Is that true?" Ai asked Katara.

"Yes that is true, but it is wrong." Zuko answered then once again conveyed what she had asked to Katara. Before Katara could ask another question he turned to Ai and said "I know you felt scared, but I can't believe that he would do that. We helped him escape. Why would he do that?" Just as Zuko asked this Jit Sang came running around the corner an angry look on face.

"Damn dragon!" he yelled and Ai jumped up into Zuko's arms. She growled at him then felt anger course through her body like electricity through a socket. Her fierceness was amplified so much that she felt heat rising in her throat and suddenly fire sprang from her mouth at Jit Sang causing him to back up in surprise.

"What did you do to Ai!" Zuko yelled at Jit Sang. When Jit Sang didn't answer Zuko roared "ANSWER ME!" Ai could hardly contain herself with the rage building up in her. Was Zuko this angry too?

Jit Sang finally put his hands down and smiled that creepy smile and said "I simply was trying to gain her power. She is a little small and her power probably isn't that strong, but what are the chances of me meeting another dragon?" he asked conversationally. "So I thought I should take my chances now. So if you just hand over that dragon I'll make sure your death is quick."

Zuko and Katara moved into an attack position as Zuko growled "That will never happen!" Jit Sang lunged at him startling Ai, but Zuko seemed ready for it and fired a fist full of fire at him and Jit Sang easily blocked it all. Katara pulled water out of her ever present flask and froze his hands to stop him from firing at Zuko, but he quickly melted it and continued his on slot. Ai Roared as loud as she could, but it came out like a grain of sand thrown at rocks. It didn't do anything to help the two benders fighting Jit Sang. Suddenly Zuko looked at her and said "Ai!" She looked at him and he continued "Go get everyone!"

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled interrupting her. She turned to go, but gave one last glance as if she could help some how with that look then ran off to find the rest of her friends.

"EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY!" Ai yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran around each corner trying to find some that could help, but she saw no one and she was getting tired. "_Can I fly?_" she asked herself then heard the answer next to her.

"_Yes Ai you can fly. Fly and go find your friends to help your partner._" Ai looked around, but saw no sign of her grandmother even though she had heard her voice. The little dragon shook her head and started to flap her wings. The air currents picked up and lifted her of the ground. She smiled at the wind racing through her body and soared off the temple to get a better look at where every one was.

She looked down and saw the faces of Aang and Toph bending the temple around them. Along with Sokka and Suki. She dived down and landed rather roughly on the ground next to Toph. "What the heck?" Toph exclaimed as she bent down to semi look at Ai.

"Please you have to come and help Zuko and mommy Katara, NOW! They're in trouble! Jit Sang is attacking them because of me! They need your help!" Ai blurted out, but the four of them looked at one another like they couldn't understand a word coming out of her mouth. (Because they couldn't, but Ai didn't know that.) "What's the matter with you? You have to help them!" she yelled louder as tears started to form at her tear ducts.

"Umm I don't speak dragon. You?" Toph asked everyone and they shook there heads.

"Nope." Aang answered. "But I know someone who does."

** …****::-::…**

Aang led the little group and really impatient Ai to his partner Appa. "Hey boy,"

Aang said to his bison and Appa growled, but to Ai he said rather sleepily "Ah hello there Aang, my non-furry friend. What can this old bison do for you?" he then yawned.

"Sorry to wake you pal, but I need your help." Aang answered.

"That is quite well my friend. I am always happy to help." Appa answered and Aang smiled.

"I need you to help me in understanding the newest member of our family, Ai." Aang said gesturing to the little dragon growling in impatience's.

"Of course my dear fellow." Appa said turning towards Ai. "It's nice to meet you, young lady. What seems to be he problem?" he asked her rather nicely.

Ai huffed angrily and slammed her little foot on the ground saying "WE NEED TO GET TO MOMMY KATARA AND ZUKO NOW! THEY'RE IN DANGER!"

Immediately Appa strained up and said "Very well let us take our leave."

She jumped into the air as Appa raced away next to her, as they were leaving she heard Aang say "Well at least we know what to do now." she saw all four of them race after the two animals towards Katara and Zuko. Ai led them to the fighting benders and when they reached them she saw Katara on the ground breathing heavily while Zuko, also breathing hard, was standing over her trying his best to stop Jit Sang. As the other five rounded the corner she heard a gasp come from Toph, Suki, Sokka and Aang.

"Okay now I know why she was acting so weird." Sokka said and with those words he, Toph, Suki and Aang sprang into battle next to Zuko. They didn't have to fight long before Toph imprisoned Jit Sang into earth type hand cuffs.

Ai jumped up onto Zuko's shoulders and then stuck her tongue out at Jit Sang saying "That's what you get for messing with us!" Zuko smiled and moved his hand to give her a pet on the head.

"She right, Jit Sang, you don't mess with 'Team Avatar'." The rest of them all smiled and nodded their agreement with the Fire Nation Prince.

"Hey," Sokka whined "That's my line." the others took no notice to him and he shrugged it off.

"YEAH?" Jit Sang roared "WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUC-" Suddenly rocks cover his moth stopping him mid sentence and everybody turned to look at Toph.

She shrugged and said "I was just tired of hearing his voice."

They looked back at Jit Sang, and Katara spoke up "What are we going to do with him?"

"That's a good question." Aang said "What are we going to do with him?"

"We could take him to the nearest Fire Nation town and turn him in." Sokka offered.

Toph scoffed "Yeah, what do you want us to say to the local guards 'Hey we helped this guy escape from the prison 'The Boiling Rock' and he just tried to kill the Fire Nation Prince Zuko's pet dragon. Could you lock him up for us?'" they were all quiet for a moment or two before Sokka snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Suki asked.

"The Boiling Rock! That's where we'll take him!" Sokka said happily.

They all looked at him like he had grown five heads, six arms and went as bald as Aang. "And how do you propose we do that Sokka?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Simple, " Sokka said with a smile and a index finger in the air "we fly Appa down to the prison, drop Jit Sang on the platform and fly off."

"But Sokka," Suki said "wouldn't the guards see us coming and then follow us back?"

"Not if we use the steam as a cover." Sokka said happily.

"But how do we know Jit Sang won't tell anyone where we are?" Aang asked

"We don't." Zuko said simply and the group went silent.

They were silent for a long time before Toph said "So, what do we do then?"

"I think we go forward with Sokka's plan." Suki said, moving towards Sokka. "It's the best we have and we always knew that we couldn't stay here forever."

They all nodded, agreeing with the Kyoshi warrior. "And when the time comes I know just where we can go." Zuko said thinking of his family's house on Ember Island.

"Really? Where?" Sokka asked and they all looked at him then at Jit Sang listening to every word they said hungrily. After a few moments Sokka blushed at his stupid question and said "Oh right."

"Well if we're going to do this I suggest we do it now." Toph said rolling up her invisible sleeves.

"Right, but your not coming with us." Zuko said looking at the blind earthbender.

"WHAT! Why?" She asked, rounding on him.

"Because we don't need you and the extra weight." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Look, Hot Head, I'm coming with you weather you like it or not!" She said pointing a threatening finger at him.

"Sorry Toph, but we don't need you and we can't take unnecessary risks." Sokka said as Katara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sighing Toph nodded and pulled a chair made out of earth to sit on. "Have fun." She said with a frown.

** ..::-::..**

By the time Zuko and the others returned Ai had fallen asleep up against Toph. When she scented Zuko and Katara's unique scents she jumped up and raced towards them. "Welcome home!" She cried happily.

Zuko smiled at her and patted her head "Thanks Ai."

"So I'm guessing that everything went according to plan?" Toph asked a little irritated.

"Yep." Answered Sokka. "Now we just have to get out of here."

"So Zuko," Katara asked "Where are we going?"

"Well my family has a house on Ember Island that we can stay in." He answered her.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked "If it's your family's house then don't they-"

"No they don't." Zuko answered cutting him off. "We don't go there anymore. It's abandoned.

"We're leaving the temple?" Ai asked indignantly.

"Yes we are." Zuko told her. "It's not safe here anymore."

"We should going as soon as possible." Sokka added. "Let's go and get packed." The group nodded and set off on there way.

"But what about my grandma?" Ai begged. Without waiting for an answer she raced off to see Fang.

"AI!" Zuko called then ran after her. She ran as fast as she could through the temple when she finally made is to the big doors. They were closed so she scratched at them hoping it would help. "Ai!" Zuko called running up next to her. He knelt down breathing hard and placed a gentle hand on her back. "What do you mean you're grandmother?" he asked gently.

"My grandma is in here." Ai told him. "She said if I ever needed her I could come here and she would help me."

"_And here I am, little one._" Ai turned her head around and saw the blue see through dragon that was her grandmother looking at her with a warm smile.

"Grandma!" Ai called happily running towards her then cuddling into her outstretched wing.

Fang pulled her into a strong hug saying "_What is it you need of me?_"

Before Ai could answer Zuko stood and said "Ai?"

The two dragons looked at him and Fang smiled at him "_I trust you will take care of my granddaughter._" Zuko nodded without saying a word. It didn't even cross his mind that he understood what a dead dragon that wasn't Ai was saying. "_Good._" Fang turned towards Ai and again asked "_Now what is the matter?_"

"Zuko and everyone says that we have to leave, but I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave you!" Ai said voice quivering.

Fang chuckled "_Ai,_" Ai looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "_Zuko and your friends know what they are doing. You should trust them and do what they say._" Ai was about to interject, but Fang wasn't finished. "_And I will always be with you. When ever you need me. I will come to you. Wherever you are, I will be with you._"

Ai smiled and cried happily "Really?"

Fang smiled "_Really._"

Ai jumped up and down happily flapping her wings and swinging her tail. Zuko then decided to step in. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head making her stop. "Ai, we have to go now. Okay?"

Ai looked up at her grandmother one more time and Fang smiled "_Go on._" Ai nodded and followed Zuko to where everyone was waiting. The more she thought about it, the more she felt excited to go somewhere else. She was going to with Zuko and Mommy Katara and with Appa and everyone else and she would always have her grandma when ever she needed her.


End file.
